It (Stephen King)
' It '(or known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown) was the main antagonist of the Stephen King novel and movie, It. ''He was a very evil, mysterious demonic entity millions of years old. A creature from an unknown realm outside the regions of space. When It came to planet Earth he would feed on Humans and disguise himself as "Pennywise the Dancing Clown" or morph into any other being he pleased. It preferred to attract children, so it coud kill to devour them. It liked preying on innocent, human children because they were easier to scare. According to It, frightened flesh tastes better. History Novel Movie It is part of the disasters that occur every 30 years in the Maine town of Derry. It chooses the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown as his most preferred form since he goes after children as they are easier targets. A group of children known as the Lucky Seven banded together to kill It and end his murderous reign of terror and apparently succeed in doing so after tracking down his lair. However, Pennywise being a lesser-aspect of a higher being, is not going to stay dead forever and he swears revenge on them for his defeat after he vanishes into nothingness. Many years later, It keeps his promise and comes after the group, who are all adults in the present day. This prompts them to reform and battle It again in order to kill him yet again and save themselves. Towards the end, they found It in his true form which is a spider-like creature and the group defeats him by pulling out his heart and leaves It's corpse to rot. Personality It is goofy, inviting and friendly with children, all for the sole purpose of luring them in to feed on. But he can become sarcastic, and also a real bully to those who try to show courage. He can start with light, stereotypical clown banter, but that can quickly escalate to unapologetic menace. Although his sense of humour can be very corny, his consistency is what usually aggravates his victims. He is able to become an irremovable trauma in the memories of those who encounter him. He is purposely obnoxious towards those he torments, his goals are to install fear, misery and never a moment of peace, so that others may know that his true place in the universe is way above theirs. His goofy side is much less intimidating that when he decides to act serious. Although adults are slightly more difficult to scare, It can instantaneously resort to his true violent nature, and with that, he even speaks more brutal. He is definately not vulgarities, and will speak the worst things to break someone down. It thinks he is far more superior to Humans, and really has no regard for any living creature. Abilities It had many powers and abilities. He had the power of shape-shifting where he can immediately transform himself into any kind of being, taking the frightful image from his victim's mind, regardless of the size or nature. It also has the power of being partially invisible where he can be invisible to one person or everybody. It can create many different illusions, which are actually real. These illusions include balloons against the wind, moving photographs, blood gushes and steams, small but shocking entities, such as a cricket, mutant fly and an eyeball, different noises and music, and various smells. While clearly not invulnerable, It can be wounded and damaged in smaller-bigger degrees, It can almost spontaneously regenerate. It can also read people's minds in its close vicinity and he can communicate telepathically. He also has the ability to control other peoples' minds, even simultaneously. It can teleport to limited distances by disappearing without a trace. With a touch, It can instantly cause plants to die. It can also manipulated lifeless objects to fall, float around and behave supernaturally. It can also effect the weather in Derry's region and his also an expert in gymnastics such as somersaulting. Weaknesses Despite It seeing himself as the superior being, he is far from being all-mighty. It displays several weaknesses which the Losers' Club exploits and eventually overcome. It is a physically sensitive entity, so courage and heart can overcome It, even in it's more diabolical appearances. It can also be weakened by silver. Forms *Pennywise the Dancing Clown *George Elmer Denbrough *Curtis Willett *Dorsey Corcoran's Re-Animated Corpse *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Voice of Betty Ripsom *Giant Bird *Werewolf *Leper *Diseased Homeless Man *Mummy *Crawling Eye *Alvin Marsh *Swarm of Winged Leeches *Swarm of Piranhas *Set of Teeth *Cockroach *Eyeball *Bird Featus *Shark *Dracula *Statue of Paul Bunyan *Tony Tracker *Frankenstein's Monster *Doberman Pinscher *Gas Station Attendant *Decomposing Corpse of Patrick Hockstetter *Moon *Victor Crissis *Head of Stan Uris *Witch of Hansel and Gretel *Decomposing corpses of children percieved by Stan Uris *Reginald Huggins *Beverly Mash *Deadlights *Giant Spider Body Count #'Laurie Anne Winterbarget (Movie): 'Murdered. #'George Elmer Denbrough (Movie/Book): 'Arm ripped off. #'Patrick Hockstetter (Book): 'Knocked out from blood loss and eventually eaten. #'Victor Criss (Book): 'Decapitated. #'Reginald Huggins (Movie/Book): 'Half of his face ripped off (Book) and Eaten (Movie). #'Edward Corcoran (Book): 'Head ripped off. #'Mr. Forgarty (Movie): 'Mauled to death. #'Thomas Rogan (Book): 'Dropped dead in shock and eaten. #'Edward Kaspbrak (Movie/Book): 'Arm bitten off (Book) and crushed (Movie). #'Alvin Marsh (Book): '''Eaten in his own nightmare and erased from existence. Cycle For millions of years, It dwelled under Derry, awaiting the arrival of Humans, which It somehow knew would occur. Once people settled over it's dwelling place, It adopted a cycle of hibernating for long periods and walking approximately every 27 years. *1715-1716: It awoke. *1740-1743: It awoke and began a 3-year reign of terror that culminated with the disappearance of over 300 settlers from Derry Township, much like the mystery. *1769-1770: It awoke. *1851: It awoke when a man named John Markson poisoned his family, then committed suicide by eating a white-nightshade mushroom and was poisoned. *1876-1879: It awoke and went back into hibernating after a group of lumberjacks were found dead near the Kenduskeag. *1904-1906: It awoken when a lumberjack named Claude Heroux murdered a number of men with his axe. Claude was promptly pursued by a mob of townsfolk and was hanged. It returned to hibernation when the Kitchener Ironworks exploded, killing 108 people, 88 of them children involved in the Easter Egg hunt. *1929-1930: It awoke when a group of Derry citizens gunned down a group of gangsters known as the Bradley Gang. It returned to hibernation when the Maine Legion of White Decency, a Nothern counterpart to the Klu Klux Klan, burned down an African-American army nightclub called "The Black Spot". *1957-1958: It awoke during a great storm which flooded part of the city, and murdered George Denbrough. It then met the Loser's Club where It was forced to return to an early hibernation after being injured by Bill Denbrough in the first ritual of Chud. *1984-1985: It awoke when three young homophobic bullies beat up a young gay couple, Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty, throwing Mellon off a bridge. It was finally destroyed in the second ritual of Chud by the adult Bill Denbrough, Richier Tozier, Beverly Mash, Ben Hanscom and Eddie Kaspbrak though this triggered the collapse of the water tower, flooding the town. Quotes *"Kiss me, fat boy!" *"I'll kill you all! I'll drive ya crazy, than I'll kill you all! I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. I'm everything you ever were afraid of." *"You all taste so much better when you're afraid." *"I am eternal, child. I am eater of worlds, and of children. And you are next!" *"Oh yes...they float Georgie...they float...and when you are down here with me...you float too!" *"Want a balloon?" *"Excuse me, sir. Do you have Prince Albert in a can? You do? Well, you better let the poor guy out!" *"Take a pick, B b b Billy boy. Oh, except for the one on the end, that's already taken. Sorry." *"What's the matter? One balloon not enough? Try a bunch!" *"Won't do any good to run, girly boy. See you in your dreams. Oh, come back anytime. Bring your friends." Category:Stephen King Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:Clowns Category:Child Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Illusionists Category:Demons Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Mind Breakers Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Telekinetics Category:Arachnids Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Shape Shifters Category:Child Abusers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Teleporters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hatemongers Category:Hungry Characters Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Thought Forms Category:Asexual Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Hypnotists Category:Animal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Characters With Status Dependent Version Category:Knifemen Category:Speedsters Category:Dream Masters Category:Energy Beings Category:Psychopaths Category:Man Eaters Category:Aliens Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Mutilators Category:God Wannabes Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Parasites Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Creatures Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Predators Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Boogeymen